Emily Fields
The television series Competitive swimmer Emily befriends Maya St. Germain, her new neighbor who resides of Alison's former home. Maya introduces Emily to marijuana, and the girls grow closer. A message from "A" reveals Emily to be curious about her sexuality, and hints that she had kissed Alison in the past or had been in a relationship with Alison. Emily's mother invites Maya to stay for a while, and she and Emily share a room and a bed. Emily's ex-boyfriend, Ben Coogan, becomes possessive and almost forces her to have sex with him, but she is saved by Toby. Emily breaks up with her boyfriend and kisses Maya in a photo booth at a party; someone steals the photograph and makes copies. Emily goes with Toby to Homecoming, much to the shock of her friends, who believe Toby is dangerous. Emily begins to feel the same way, but Toby brings her to the hospital after she is knocked out trying to flee from him. "A," gives the copies of Emily kissing Maya to Emily's mother, and she's devastated but doesn't say anything. Emily tells Toby she just wants to be friends, and likes Maya romantically. Emily starts seriously dating Maya, and tells her friends but keeps it a secret from her parents. Emily's secret is revealed in "The Perfect Storm", however, in the books, her secret is revealed at a swimmeat with her peers and family there in the book, "Perfect". Toby tells Emily he didn't kill Alison, and asks her to meet him. Emily, Spencer, and Aria visit Hanna at the hospital. Hanna says Noel (Aria's former crush and flirtation) is "A." Emily tells Toby she wasn't the one who turned him in. She goes to Hanna's surprise "Welcome Back!" party. Emily confesses to her parents that she's a lesbian and is in love with Maya. Her dad isn't happy about it, but accepts it and understands that she's still his daughter. Her mother is completely heartbroken and devastated, and says it's "disgusting." Emily invited Maya over to meet her parents as her girlfriend, and Maya has a great time. Her parents both try to be nice and friendly, but Emily's mother goes into the kitchen and starts crying. After Maya leaves, her mother says she's not okay with her being a lesbian. Physical Appearance Emily is described as brown hair and tanned skinned. ﻿She wears mini skirts and cute tops in the TV series but in the the books she has broad shoulders, skinny legs, wears dorky swimming T-shirts, and her hair is slightly tinted green from the chlorine when swimming. Relationships Maya St. Germain *'Started' : At Maya's house where they had sex. *'End' : When Maya catches Emily and Trista kissing at a party. Ben Coogan *'Started' : Before Pilot. *'End' : After Ben attempted to rape Emily. Toby Cavanaugh *'Started' : In school when they are partnered together for science. *'End' : After prom Toby commits suicide because he assumes that Emily thinks he killed Alison. Gallery EF001.jpg EF002.jpg EF003.jpg EF004.jpg EF005.jpg EF006.jpg EF007.jpg EF008.jpg EF009.jpg EF010.jpg EF011.jpg EF012.jpg 500full.jpg pretty-little-liars-vote-tca-05.jpg Category:Characters Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Book character Category:TV show character Category:Main characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Fields Family Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Protagonist Category:LGBT characters Category:Females